A variety of extrusion dies having internal or external deckle systems are known.
With respect to extrusion dies having external deckles, the assembly and disassembly of a conventional external deckle onto/from the conveyance system is difficult. In addition, the external deckle mechanism used to seal the orifice of the die is ineffective.
With respect to extrusion dies having internal deckles, it is common to use a deckle rod. Existing deckle systems, however, do not provide adequate support for the deckle rod. For example, when the transverse position of a deckle rod is adjusted on a conventional deckle system, the deckle rod may bend (or “flex”) due to the lack of adequate support.